032915KateMerrow
06:25 TA: Sorry about that. 06:25 AA: it's fin. you probably could have managed it without saying anything and i would not have even noticed. 06:26 TA: I suppose I could have left and come right back without even saying anything, but I think it is good for people to be concious of my movements like that. 06:27 TA: If only to be mindful of the fact that I am in a completely different state of mind right now. 06:27 TA: What were we talking about? 06:27 AA: tactics and leadership mostly. 06:27 AA: and whether or not to trust your frond samantha. 06:28 TA: Yes. I still have yet to talk to her about all of this. 06:28 TA: Though I am sure she will understand. 06:28 AA: are you, too, scared of her? 06:28 TA: No. 06:29 TA: Because unlike most of the team, I am the hardest to catch, and the hardest to escape from. 06:29 TA: Though Jack is an obvious exception to that. 06:29 AA: if you say so. 06:30 TA: Should she decide to attack me, I would be able to escape. 06:30 AA: do you think she is likely to do so? 06:30 TA: No. 06:30 AA: i would have thought the space player would have been able to escape easily as whale. 06:30 TA: But these days one cannot be too careful. 06:31 TA: From... what I understand. 06:31 TA: He overstayed. 06:31 TA: Had he left a moment sooner, he may have survived. 06:31 TA: I intend to avoid conflict altogether. 06:32 AA: conflict cannot alwaves be avoided forever. 06:32 AA: but discretion is the better part of valor when it can perhaps. 06:33 TA: Either way, I do not think it will come to that. 06:33 AA: you still have faith in her after all of this. 06:33 TA: Only because I do not think she does it on her own. 06:33 AA: her ability to inspire trust is impressive, i will give her that. even i wish i could trust her the way miloko and acenia and even you do. 06:34 AA: she seams so trustworthy on the surface. 06:34 AA: the horntaker was like that too. 06:34 TA: did she break your trust? 06:36 AA: after we neutralized balish, or temporarily neutralized him, she was distraught and looking for a way to cure him. her son proposed the dissection of lily mavico for better understanding of twink stims, and as he was acting as her subordinate, i can only assume she considered it an option. 06:36 AA: otherwise he would not have used it as a threat against me for failing to divulge information about the method of attack. information which i did not have anyway. 06:37 AA: and of course the horntaker even now appears to still be devoted to balish, after all that has happened. 06:41 TA: If anything, she has a, perhaps unhealthy, penchant for devotion. 06:41 AA: perhaps. 06:41 TA: This news troubles me, though. 06:41 TA: Even if she is an alternate universe version of Sami. 06:42 AA: i have not sean her since we entered the game. so i have been unable to hear her own explanation for her actions. 06:42 AA: maybe she had a reason for it that i am not seaing. but after presenting herself as an advocate for the players, a confidant, it was a crushing realization to sea where we reelly stood for her. 06:43 TA: I struggle to believe she would see you all as simply a means to an end. 06:43 AA: perhaps. 06:43 TA: I think the most pertinent thing for me to do now would be to talk to Sami. 06:43 AA: and maybe i am being unfair to young samantha. lily had assured me that she was trustworthy. but even lily seams to have lost that trust now. 06:44 AA: it is just hard to forget that a person with her same name, her same face, and even an almost identical personality, took me in once before. 06:47 AA: shell, i believe i even saw her in commander heston's offishe this morning on my way to the commissary, with the door open in the same way the horntaker kept it. 06:47 TA: Losing the Ark has made some of us... improvise. 06:48 AA: it is fin. i am not offended by that. i do not know where all the adults have gone, but it has been long enough now that i think reclaiming the space is justifiable. 06:49 AA: and it only makes sense that your doppelgangers might have similar tastes or needs to yourselves. 06:49 TA: Eerilly so. 06:49 AA: i am merely commenting on the difficulty in seaing your frond as not the horntaker. 06:50 TA: Perhaps at some point you may meet her and learn otherwise. ((lol)) 06:50 AA: which is disturbing enough as it is. it would be like a human having to meet the "boogeyman." 06:51 AA: at least i believe that's what you call the monster you use to scare unruly children into obedience, yes? 06:52 TA: Yes. 06:52 TA: Though. 06:52 TA: His description was... nonexistant. 06:53 AA: our is more or less the first generation where young trolls were raised by other trolls, rather than lusii. i suppose we adopted the horntaker that way because she was easy to use in that way. 06:53 TA: Perhaps so. I am fairly unfamiliar with your iteration. 06:53 AA: there are probably not many non-trolls in the universe responsible for the death of more trolls than the horntaker. 06:54 AA: do not take that as a point of villainy. it was a war. this is expected. 06:54 AA: commander aggaro shorely brought about the deaths of at least as many humans as heston brought about deaths of trolls. 06:55 AA: but i suppose she was the first reel resistance we have ever sean. 06:56 AA: i think it is safe to say that if she had not been there, earth would have been a colony of alternia long ago. 06:56 TA: I think the way it turned out was positive, however. 06:56 TA: In the grand scheme of things, the deaths of non-players are meaningless. 06:57 AA: that is an opinion i would expect of a troll. i am surprised to hear it from a human. 06:58 TA: Time gives you a unique perspective. 06:59 AA: indeed. it is perhaps why tyrians have traditionally been so blase about the deaths of lower blood castes. 06:59 AA: i am told that laynne was idealistic in her youth, too. perhaps my attitude of noblesse oblige is not an anomaly, but shrimply a phase i am going through. 07:01 TA: I do not think your care for your fellow species is any kind of weakness. 07:01 AA: i have heard arguments in both directions. 07:01 AA: certainly for the time being maenam's attitude has won against mine. 07:02 AA: we shall sea whether mine pays greater long-term dividends. 07:04 TA: In your case, I think time is on your side. 07:05 AA: perhaps. if nothing else patience is somefin i am capable of. 07:06 TA: Good, you'll need it. 07:06 TA: I'm going to go talk to Sami. 07:06 AA: very whale. 07:06 AA: good luck. 07:07 TA: Thank you. 07:07 TA: And you. Category:Kate Category:Merrow